Kacamata Baca
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Orochimaru udah keliling-keliling Konoha cuma buat nyari Kacamata baca. Setelah muter-muter, akhirnya ia ketemu toko kacamata yang bernama "Namikaze's Optik". Setelah dicoba, ternyata gak ada satupun kacamata yang cocok ama Orochimaru. Kenapa ya? Review?


Hello, Minna-san! *peluk-peluk Readers*

Fic ke-8 Lia nih!

Readers : Bukannya nyambung yang "It's Show Time", malah bikin yang baru

Yah, yang ini cuma iseng buat aja sih sebenernya

Ya udahlah, baca aja

And don't forget to...

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Om Kishi udah sepakat buat ngasih Naruto ke Lia *dicincang*<strong>

**Summary : Orochimaru udah keliling-keliling Konoha cuma buat nyari Kacamata baca. Setelah muter-muter, akhirnya ia ketemu toko kacamata yang bernama "Namikaze's Optik". Setelah dicoba, ternyata gak ada satupun kacamata yang cocok ama Orochimaru. Kenapa ya?**

**Main Characters : Orochimaru**

**WARNING!**

**Maafkan Lia kalo fic ini garing sangat atau membuat anda tidak tertawa. Karena emang Lia gak niat bikin ini**

**Harap dimaklumi... **^^

**N' satu lagi... GAK ADA FLAME KASAR!**

**KALO UDAH GAK SUKA YA JANGAN BACA!**

* * *

><p><strong>... Kacamata Baca ...<strong>

**By : Remilia Scarlet Devil**

"Aduh, kok payah banget sih bacanya? Apa aku udah tua ya?" keluh Orochimaru yang merasa pandangannya mengabur saat ia membaca sebuah cerita 'Fairy Tales' (?)

"Sepertinya Tuan sudah butuh kacamata" usul Kabuto. Sedangkan Orochimaru sedang mencari sesuatu dilaci mejanya

"Kalau kacamata ini bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru yang kini sedang memakai kacamata hitam. Kacamata yang ia pinjam dari Shino n' belum sempat dibalikin *kalo kacamatanya Shino dipinjem Oro, Shino gak pake kacamata dong –dikejar serangga Shino–*

"Bukan itu juga kali, Tuan..." respon Kabuto sambil sedikit sweatdropped. "Sekarang, Tuan harus pergi ke toko Optik, dan beli kacamata yang tepat!" Kabuto lalu mendorong Oro keluar dari markasnya dengan sedikit nada memaksa

"Tapi aku mau beli kacamata dimana?" tanya Oro sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"Dimana lagi kalau bukan di Konoha" jawab Kabuto sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kali ini Orochimaru menatapnya dengan wajah memelas agar Kabuto mau menemaninya.

Seakan tau apa yang diinginkan Orochimaru, Kabuto berkata *halah* "Tapi aku gak akan mau menemanimu, Tuan". Seketika Orochimaru pun lemes. Dan akhirnya pasrah lalu pergi sendiri ke Konoha

Sesampainya di Konoha... *cepet banget =_="*

Orochimaru berkeliling-keliling mencari toko kacamata. Kalau dipikir-pikir, udah 6 kali dia muter-muter Konoha, waktu dia lewat di depan KFC *emang di Konoha ada?*, si Orochimaru ketemu ama Tsunade yang lagi mandiin TonTon di kubangan (?)

"Woi, mau kemana lu? Dari tadi muter-muter aja" sahut Tsunade manggil Orochimaru yang lagi dilanda pusing sepuluh keliling (?)

"Gua?" tanya Orochimaru sambil menunjuk hidungnya (?)

"Gak. Gua tadi manggil bebeknya Pak Tatang (?)" respon Tsunade yang gak nyambung sama sekali

"Oooo..." jawab Ororchimaru lalu kembali berjalan

"Woi, Oro...!" tereak Tsunade dengan pelan

Readers : Woi, tereak mana ada yang pelan?

Saku : Hehehe...

Peace... =_=v

"Apa?" Orochimaru pun kembali menoleh pada Tsunade

"Gua tadi manggil lu malah diem" Tsunade pun menggembungkan pipinya kayak anak kecil lagi ngambek

"Lah, tadi lu bilang manggil bebeknya Pak Tatang" Orochimaru kembali menghadap ke depan

"Lupain. Lu mau kemana?" ulang Tsunade

"Toko kacamata" jawab Orochimaru singkat

"Lu udah make kacamata ya? Hahaha..." Tsunade lalu tertawa gaje

"Diem!" bentak Orochimaru lalu kembali berjalan menjauhi Tsunade

"Hihihi.." Tsunade pun terkikik-kikik sendiri

Orochimaru melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan setelah 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran (?) berjalan, ia pun menemukan sebuah toko kacamata yang bernama "Namikaze's Optik"

Orochimaru pun masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, dan langsung disambut oleh 'Sang Pemilik' toko

Minato : Oh, bonjour, Pak... Ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Orochimaru : Ya. Saya sedang mencari kacamata baca. Ada kan?

Minato : Oh, tentu saja ada pak. Nah, coba yang ini. Ini ukurannya +1

Kemudian Minato menyuruh Orochimaru buat baca artikel...

Orochimaru : Maaf, Pak. Belum bisa kebaca

Minato : Oh, coba pakai yang ini, Pak. Yang ini ukurannya +3

Orochimaru : Wah, Pak. Kok belum kebaca juga ya?

Minato (bingung) : Hmmm... coba pake yang ini, Pak. Ini ukurannya +6

Orochimaru : Adduuuuhhh, Pak! Makin gak kebaca ya? Saya malah pusing makenya!

Minato : Wah! Padahal ini ukuran + yang paling besar di toko saya. Coba saya periksa mata bapak

Setelah diperiksa, ternyata mata si Oro masih normal dan sehat. Minato pun kemudian nyeletuk,

Minato : Bapak dulu sekolah gak sih?

Orochimaru : ENGGAK!

Otomatis Minato langsung swetadropped dan langsung pingsan di tempat (okokok)

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

**Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Gaje kah, anehkah?**

**Maklumi aja, emang dari awal gak niat bikinnya. Tapi kebetulan ide ini tiba-tiba melintas di otak dodolnya Lia**

**Jadi sekali lagi maap kalo misalnya garing sangat dan membuat anda tidak TERTAWA**

**Special Thanks To : Every Readers who Review every my stories**

**Dan Lia pasti lebih berterimakasih lagi kalo para Readers mau me-Review fic aneh ini**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Regards,**

**Remilia Scarlet Devil**


End file.
